


'Cause You're A Sky Full Of Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Galaxy Garrison, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, OTP Feels, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, Shiro and Keith are so cute together, Shiro is a mentor, This is my version of what happened in galaxy garrison, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Why hasnt anyone done this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before the paladins were defenders of the universe, they were cadets at Galaxy Garrison.Shiro was a mentor for cadets who had struggled in math. He never thought he would fall in love with one of his students, Keith Kogane. The two have so much love for each other that they would do anything to get one another.But that is where the drama, rumors, and tears start...BTW, this will be in my version of what I think happened back in galaxy garrison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these babies! Damn, I can't control myself. XD 
> 
> Enjoy~

"Here, Mr. Shirogane!" said Ms. Olivia, one of the trainers in Galaxy Garrison, "These are all the papers you would need to fill!" Shiro was holding a huge stack of papers. He smiled weakly. "Um," he replied, "Thanks." "Also," Ms. Olivia exclaimed, "One of the students will take you to your classroom." She grabbed her walkie-talkie and muttered, "He can come inside."

The office door opened and there came out a guy with nice big blue eyes. He had kind of brownish olive skin type and messy brown hair. He had the student uniform and shoes. The only problem was that he was on his phone, texting. "Cadet!" Ms. Olivia shouted, "Get off your phone, NOW!" Lance almost dropped his phone. Luckily, he was able to catch it. He put his phone in his pocket and muttered something. He went up to Shiro and greeted, "Hey there. The name's Lance McClain." Shiro smiled and replied, "I'm Shiro." Lance nodded. "Alright," he said, "Now let's take  _esté perro_ to his classroom." 

Lance took Shiro to his classroom as quickly as he can. "Here's your class!" Lance said. Shiro answered, "Thank you so much!" Lance nodded and quickly ran away. Shiro sighed. He was missing his family back in Japan. Too bad they couldn't come. Before he did anything else, someone bumped into Shiro.

"Ah!" the person squeaked. Shiro looked to see a young man. He had messy raven hair, purple eyes, pale skin, having the cadet uniform, and wearing black boots. He looked handsome. "I'm sorry!" the guy apologized. Shiro blushed and cleared his throat. "It's fine." he replied.

The guy smiled weakly and muttered something. Then, he ran away. Shiro smiled. He felt he had hearts around him. Then, he shook his head. The guy who bumped into him was a  _student._ Shiro can't fall in love with a student. He felt his heart shatter. 

Shiro frowned and opened the door to his classroom...


End file.
